Angel
by I-lov3-drells
Summary: It all starts in a dream, be came reality.
1. Chapter 1

New story

Beta: Maddenessinmayhem.(awesome person by the way)

Do not own any mass effect material

* * *

_**In the dark, cold alleyway, the smell of the unfiltered atmosphere of the Citadel's lower levels fills the air. Busy people walk by chattering loudly, completely ignoring the small girl crying in a corner between two of the wards' building. Even she never notices the small shadow that stops in front of her. His deep multi-toned voice, oddly calming for his age, speaks to her.**_

_**"Why are you crying?" he says, kneeling down to touch her shoulder. His tiny hands hold such strength and firmness but his grip is gentle. The glow of the street lights hit him at an angle, making him look like an angel. Her angel. **_

_**"They're... gone," she says between hiccups and sobs, rubbing her eyes with her small hands to wipe away the constant flow of tears. **_

_**"Who's gone?" **_

_**"My momma and papa. I can't find them."**_

_**The hand that was on her shoulder moves up to her cheek. He uses his thumb to wipe away a fallen tear. She looks up at him, captured in his endless black eyes with an olive green tint to them. His smile makes everything better for her.**_

_**"Come on. I'll help you find them." He takes her hand in his and helps her up. "Please don't cry anymore. I won't give up on finding them for you, okay?"**_

_**"Okay." Wiping the last of her tears she begins to walk with the mysterious boy.**_

_**They search all over the wards that night, hand in hand never letting go. The lights reflect off him, m**__**aking him easier to see. A green boy with black stripes on his scaly hands, warm to the touch, he wears a blue leather coat that perfectly fits his toned body. He looks angelic as he walks with her, his iridescent scales shimmering in the lights.**_

_**They never did end up finding her parents. She hadn't cared at that moment. She was no longer alone and afraid; as long as she was holding her angel's hand, everything was fine. That night, her angel never gave up hope.**_

She is suddenly jolted awake by a calm robotic voice heard over the grogginess of her sleep as the glow of the hologram representing the presence of the ship's AI, EDI, appears near the door of her cabin.

"Commander, we have arrived at Nos Astra." Shepard sits up in her oversized king bed and yawns before answering.

"Thanks EDI. Tell Kasumi and Garrus to gear up and meet me at the air lock in 30 minutes."

"Yes, Commander. Logging you out."

She looks up to see open space hanging over her like a constant reminder of the years she has lost. Sighing a heavy sigh, she pulls her knees to her chest and covers her face with her hands, _**Why do I keep having that dream ever since I woke up all those months ago? Why have you been haunting my dreams, My Angel?**_

Throwing the sheets off her body, she starts to get ready for the day's mission. They are going to recruit two new members today, an assassin and an asari justicar. She walks to her bathroom only to stop in front of the mirror to take in what she looked like. Her scars are slowly fading away and her eyes still look stunning with their the deep blue eyes trimmed with green as they reflect the orange glow from the reconstruction of her once dead body. Her long, raven black hair flows down to the middle of her back. She sighs and tears her gaze away from the mirror that she doesn't want before getting ready for her mission.

She walks to the dresser in the corner of the room, hidden between her empty fish tank and armor locker. Scrolling through the list of clothes, she tries to decide what she wants to wear. She picks a well fitted black and blue suit that looks deceivingly snug in all the right places. She hates heavy armor, and prefers loose fitting clothing that appears tight. The hidden drawer opens with a small hiss, revealing the suit she picked out. She slips into the clothing that makes even Miranda green with envy and brushes her hair, making sure to pull up only the top portion and leave the rest down with some loose strands draped over her face. Once done with the task of getting ready, she sighs for the third time and walks to the elevator to go to the armory.

The elevator chimes, letting her know that she has arrived at her floor. She walks out to be greeted by a wide eyed, cheery yeoman.

"Good morning, Commander." She stops in front of the woman.

"Kelly, how many times have I've told not to call me Commander or Shepard? I have a name, it's Kate. This isn't a military vessal, so there's no sense in being formal."

"Yes, Com-..I mean Kate." she says with a smile.

"Thank you. Now I need to get going."

She walks to the armory to get her guns. She goes to her locker to pull out her favorite sniper, the Widow, and her hand canon, all without even looking at the person that manages the room .

"Jacob, you know if you keep staring at me like that you'll end up hurting yourself," she says as she adds a new scope to her sniper. Jacob turns back to doing what he always does, not saying a word to her, too embrassed that he got caught.

Once she is finished she heads to the airlock to meet up with her team. She reaches the bridge to find Joker's smiling face and hears him say "You know Kate, if you keep looking like you do, I might not be able to fly my new baby anymore."

"Keep dreaming Joker."

"You know I will," he says with the biggest, goofiest grin.

"Take care of her. It might be a while before we leave again."

"Always do." He turns back around to face the controls.

She walks out the doors into the decontamination chamber where she finds Garrus and Kasumi waiting patiently for them to open. Once outside, they are greeted by a fimiliar asari they haven't seen in awhile.

"Liara, It's nice to see you!" she says with a big grin.

"Oh Kate, It's really you!" The girls give each other a tight hug. "By the Goddess, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too. I wish I could catch up, but I'm here on bussiness. Do you know where I can get info on how to find some people?"

"Yes, follow me to my office and I can get you the information you need," she says as she starts to walk in that direction.

"Wait, You have a office here?"

"Yes. I'm an information broker. It pays the bills, and I'm one of the best. I even paid your docking fees for you," she says with a sweet smile.

"Thanks for that," Kate says, giving her a small smile in return.

"Anything for you. I'll help you anyway I can," Liara replies as they reach the door to her office. "Here we are."

The door slides open to reveal a large office space that overlooks the busy shopping district. Liara walks to her chair behind her desk and sits down. Kate, Garrus, and Kasumi walk in and and begin to look around.

"Nice," Kate saya with a smile. "Okay, down to business. I'm looking for an assassin named Thane Krios. The information I have on him says he was last seen here. Do you know where I can find him?"

"The assassin, yes. You'll need to speak with an officer named Seryna. She has the information you need. She is located on the second floor down in warehousing."

"Thanks. I'll be back in a little while for more information on the next person I need to find and once thats done, you and I can catch up. Sound good?"

"Yes, that sounds lovely."

With that done, she walks, Garrus and Kasumi in toe, out of the office and down to the doors below to meet the officer.

"So Garrus what happened to your face?" Kasumi says as they follow.

"A big ass rocket decieded it would be fun to eat it," Garrus says with his horrible sense of humor. A small laugh escapes her as she replies.

"I see. So, you ask Tali yet?" He looks at her with a shocked face, freezing in his tracks.

"Ask Tali what?" She just smiles and keeps walking behind Kate.

"Tell Tali what?!" She hears, but ignores him. Kate smiles at how cute and innocent Garrus sounds and calls over her shoulder.

"Come on Garrus or your going to get left behind." The sound of running behind her lets her know that he's catching up. They reach the warehouse district and stop to ask where they can find Seryna. One of the people points toward a light purple asari sitting at a desk going through reports. They go down steps that lead toward her and stop in front of her

"Are you Seryna?"

"Who wants to know?" _Ass,_ Kate thinks.

"Liara T'Soni said to speak to you about an assassin that came through here."

"Ah, So your looking for him? He went to kill my old boss, Nassana. She owns the Dantius towers. You can find him there if he's not dead already."

"Can you take us there?"

"Yeah, sure, since you want to die too. Alright, come on. I'll take you."

They all climb into a shuttle and head toward the towers. Shepard looks out the window, watching the sun set and the cars racing by. _**Today will be the day. I can feel it.**_ She thinks to herself as she turns her gaze towards the two in front of her. She is excited to see if this might be him.

I travel far

I travel wide

Just hoping I'll see your smiling face.

The one that I yearn for in my sleep and when I'm awake

The Angel that you are, be waiting for me

You're all I need to see to pass the day in peace

You're my forever Angel

Never giving up hope

By: Nicky Sykes


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone

I know I haven't updated in awhile. Life happens and then my laptop decided it didn't want to work any more so yeah long story short. I'm actually have writer block on all my stories. I'm writing a new story to see if that helps my out of my rut. so just be patient until I'm cured of the writers block.

thank you for your patience.


End file.
